<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Sweet" by prodigalpoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075971">"Sweet"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet'>prodigalpoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent is Sexy, Daddy Rhymes With Baddie, Dark Eve Polastri, Eve Be Patient, Eve Don't Overthink, Eve Loves Villanelles Biceps, Eventual "Makeup" Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hotel Hijinks, Our Girls Are Confused, Our favorite idiots in love, Semi Slow Burn To Sexy Times, Sexual Frustration, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Therapy Lessons, Two Baddies In Love, Villanelle Is Sneaky, Villanelle Loves Food, cigarettes after sex, let's talk about sex baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle are married with a two month old baby. When Eve tries to initiate sex with Villanelle and is turned down, she is left feeling confused, rejected, and disappointed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Cigarettes After Sex song of the same name</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Watching the video that you sent me<br/>The one where you're showering with wet hair dripping<br/>You know that I'm obsessed with your body<br/>But it's the way you smile that does it for me<br/>It's so sweet, knowing that you love me<br/>Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet<br/>Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair<br/>It's so sweet<br/>Watching the video where you're lying<br/>In your red lingerie ten times nightly<br/>You know I think your skin's the perfect color<br/>But it's always your eyes that pull me under<br/>It's so sweet, knowing that you love me<br/>Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet<br/>Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair<br/>It's so sweet<br/>And I will gladly break it<br/>I will gladly break my heart for you<br/>And I will gladly break it<br/>I will gladly break my heart for you<br/>And I will gladly break it<br/>I will gladly break my heart for you<br/>And I will gladly break it<br/>I will gladly break my heart for you<br/>It's so sweet, knowing that you love me<br/>Though we don't need to say it to each other, sweet<br/>Knowing that I love you, and running my fingers through your hair<br/>It's so sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:11PM, a Thursday night, Villanelle has been away for the last two weekends for work and Eve is looking forward to enjoying an intimate evening together</p><p>"I just put Billie down to sleep," Eve informs Villanelle who is sitting up in their bed and finishing a glass of water. She purposefully strides towards her and enjoys the way Villanelle's eyes run up and down the length of her legs that are barely being covered by the shorts she is wearing.</p><p>"Yeah?," Villanelle replies, setting down the glass and adjusting her body so she is lying down.</p><p>"Yep," Eve says, getting on top of Villanelle and sitting just below her hipbones.</p><p>"What are you doing?," Villanelle asks, a small smile dancing on her lips as she slides her hands around Eve's ass and squeezes.</p><p>"Seducing you." Eve slips her hands beneath Villanelle's t-shirt and massages her breasts before bending forward to leave kisses against her neck.</p><p>"Hmm, no, baby, don't start..."</p><p>"What?," Eve pulls away quickly, not wanting to do anything Villanelle doesn't want to do.</p><p>"As much as I love having sex with you, I'm really tired right now."</p><p>"What?!," Eve scoffs, appalled at her wife's rejection and frankly wholly taken aback by it.</p><p>"Can we take a rain check?"</p><p>Eve huffs and gets off Villanelle, lying down in the space next to her.</p><p>"Did you hear me?," Villanelle asks, her voice soft.</p><p>"Yes. And yes," Eve replies, turning so her back is facing Villanelle.</p><p>"Babe," Villanelle winds one arm around Eve's waist and kisses the back of her neck. "Some other time, we can do whatever you want."</p><p>"Fine," Eve replies, not bothering to hide her feelings of disappointment. Her stomach muscles clench beneath Villanelle's fingers splayed out above her navel. </p><p>"Eve."</p><p>"I'm fine, really. Just go to sleep, okay?," Eve snaps, getting out of bed and walking downstairs to lie down on the couch and think.</p><p>The weekend was two days away. Villanelle had never turned down sex before and usually had an insatiable appetite for it. Was she no longer interested in having sex with her? Was she bored? Was she cheating? Eve had heard of the slump couples experienced after being married for more than seven years but she and Villanelle had only been married for a year and three months so everything was still relatively new and exciting and definitely not boring or predictable. Then again, both of them had been busy with work lately and taking care of Billie so Eve couldn't even remember the last time they had sex. Unfortunately, she did remember getting into bed before eleven every night the past week. Maybe she and Villanelle had already fallen into the boring married couple trope and not even realized it.</p><p>Sighing, Eve decides to text Elena and ask her for her advice.</p><p>Eve: Are you awake?</p><p>Elena: Yep, just finishing up some work stuff. Everything OK?</p><p>Eve: V turned down sex and I'm actually worried something might be wrong with her.</p><p>Elena: Doesn't sound like her to do that. Did you ask her why?</p><p>Eve: No. I don't want to sound needy or like I can't handle rejection.</p><p>Elena: Babe, don't take it personally, she's probably just tired. She's been taking care of you and Billie (you've been taking care of her, too) but she's been working crazy hours as well?</p><p>Eve: Hm. You're right. I guess I should sleep it off and see how she acts in the morning.</p><p>Elena: Call me tomorrow.</p><p>Eve: I will.</p><p>Elena: Get some rest. </p><p>Eve: Thanks, xo.</p><p>When Eve walks back upstairs and into the bedroom, she almost runs into Villanelle who is stepping out of the bathroom, orange t-shirt hanging just above her hipbones and her hair mussed around her face in a soft halo.</p><p>"Did I wake you up?," Eve asks, slipping into bed and watching Villanelle do the same.</p><p>"No, I just had to pee. Where did you go?"</p><p>"Downstairs."</p><p>"Were you thirsty?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you mad at me?"</p><p>"I don't want to say anything."</p><p>"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. My therapist said I should give you the freedom and flexibility you need if I want to improve my active listening skills."</p><p>Eve looks at Villanelle who looks smug with her statement and this just makes Eve even more upset.</p><p>"Oksana, I'm angry right now and I want you to force me into telling you why!"</p><p>"So tell me," Villanelle replies, her tone neutral and balanced.</p><p>"You turned down sex!," Eve shrieks, surprising herself at how high-pitched and shrill her voice sounds.</p><p>"I was tired?"</p><p>"But you never turn down sex? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Baby. I love having sex with you but I really am exhausted."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Let's go to sleep."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Goodnight, lover."</p><p>"Night," Eve replies curtly. but rests her hand over Villanelle's nonetheless.</p><p>Villanelle turns off the bedside lamp and slips her arm around Eve's waist, smiling against her curls and recalling the disgruntled look on her wife's face. Eve was right, she had never turned down sex before, but she had a very good reason for doing so. They hadn't been intimate for awhile and after she vocalized her concerns to her therapist, the therapist told her to be unpredictable, fun, flirtatious, and expressive. So Villanelle was planning on doing just that when Eve least expected it. Hopefully Eve didn't kill her before the weekend with her overthinking and obvious anger over being turned down.</p><p>"Stop thinking so loud," Eve exclaims frustratedly, eliciting a surprised squeak from Villanelle who only clenches her fingers around her navel even more tightly.</p><p>"Yes, honey," Villanelle replies solemnly, a smile breaking upon her face as she nuzzles her nose against Eve's neck and leaves a kiss at its base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve wakes up early to work out and Villanelle thinks she is teasing her and/or possibly cheating on her so she formulates a plan to seduce Eve and woo her all over again</p><p>or,</p><p>Our two favorite idiots in love are still idiots</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blood Orange "You're Not Good Enough" video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gtdpnKbT10</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Deep in the play<br/>I see you as you are looking over<br/>Friends in my way<br/>You never could have been a good lover<br/>Watch what you say<br/>Could never mean a word and still hurt you<br/>Look the other way<br/>Please tell me that I am wrong<br/>So wrong<br/>I never was in love<br/>You know that you were never good enough<br/>Fall asleep right next to me<br/>You know that you were never good enough<br/>Forty-nine days<br/>Surely I should be feeling a whole lot better<br/>Ways and ways<br/>You keep on coming back<br/>I keep letting you in<br/>I never was in love<br/>You know that you were never good enough<br/>Fall asleep right next to me<br/>You know that you were never good enough</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning...</p><p>Villanelle wakes up to an empty bed and feels confused. Usually Eve wakes her when she wakes up to feed Billie but this morning she didn't. After brushing her teeth, showering, and changing, she checks Billie's room and notes her empty crib.</p><p>"Eve?," Villanelle calls out, walking down to the kitchen. She hears music coming from the garden and sees Eve following a muted cardio routine on the iPad. She's wearing biking shorts, one of Villanelle's band t-shirts, and her hair is held back with a headband. On the ground and to her left is Billie in her chair, gurgling and clapping her hands. Blood Orange "You're Not Good Enough" is playing from the wireless speaker and Eve's movements seem to be synchronized with the music. </p><p>Villanelle sucks in her breath because fuck, Eve looks HOT and she doesn't know if she can wait until the weekend to seduce her.</p><p>"Baby?," Villanelle asks cautiously, moving closer and snapping Eve out of her concentration.</p><p>"Hi," Eve replies, her cheeks flushed and beads of sweat lining her forehead.</p><p>"Can I make you breakfast or a smoothie?"</p><p>Villanelle walks up to Eve and pulls her towards her for a deep kiss but Eve responds with a light, quick one before commenting about how sweaty she is.</p><p>Okay, I deserve that, Villanelle thinks, pulling away and turning her attention to Billie whom she picks up and cradles.</p><p>"Are you having fun working out with your omma?," Villanelle asks, kissing Billie's cheeks.</p><p>"I already fed her but she might need to be changed soon," Eve instructs, resuming her workout routine.</p><p>"Okay. Um, this is new? Waking up at the crack of dawn to work out?"</p><p>"Did I need to ask your permission or something?," Eve retorts, clearly irritated at Villanelle's inquiry.</p><p>"No, I'm just wondering if this has anything to do with last night..."</p><p>"No, V, it doesn't. Not everything revolves around sex. I just want to be healthy."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Villanelle takes Billie inside and looks back at Eve before closing the door. </p><p>"Your omma is upset with me, sidekick," Villanelle says, grabbing a reusable diaper and Billie's changing pad and setting Billie down on top of it on the living rug.</p><p>"She knows how busy we have both been. And who is she getting fit for? What if she is seeing else?! She hasn't said anything about my body lately and she usually does. Is it because I haven't been working out like I used to? Maybe she isn't attracted to me anymore and is looking for someone else."</p><p>After cleaning Billie up and putting the new diaper on her, Villanelle refastens her onesie and slips her shorts back on. Picking Billie up, Villanelle steps into the laundry room and leaves Billie's old diaper inside so she can wash it out later and hang it up to dry.</p><p>"Do you want to play in your room?"</p><p>Villanelle walks upstairs and heads into Billie's room where she places Billie into her crib before fastening the baby carrier against her chest. After putting Billie into the carrier so she is facing outwards, Villanelle sits down in the reclining chair and pulls out a box of Billie's toys. Holding up a plush dragon and two plush human figurines, Villanelle tells Billie a story and lavishes her face with pretend kisses from the toys. Billie kicks her legs and giggles at the variation in Villanelle's voice as she performs each character with gusto. Villanelle quiets down when she hears Eve walking up the stairs and entering their bathroom to shower. She gulps when Eve walks out of the bathroom in a towel, headed straight towards her and Billie.</p><p>"Is she hungry?," Eve asks, bending forward so that Villanelle can get a full view of her cleavage above the towel fastened around her body.</p><p>"Um. Yes." Villanelle hurriedly removes Billie and gets up so Eve can sit down and feed her. She clears her throat when Eve unwraps the towel and lets it slide down her back so Billie can start eating. Feeling Villanelle's eyes on her, Eve looks up with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Are you okay?," Eve asks and Villanelle stops staring at her breasts to nod before exiting the room and running downstairs.</p><p>She quickly scribbles a note about having to go into work and leaves it on the counter. Then she grabs the car keys and drives to a nearby park so she can call Nadia.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hi, this is a strange time for you to call. What's wrong?"</p><p>"I think Eve is seeing someone else."</p><p>"What?? Why do you think that?"</p><p>"I turned sex down yesterday and now she is working out at sunrise and intentionally exposing herself in front of me like she's trying to tease me."</p><p>"Wait. YOU turned down SEX?"</p><p>"You don't have to scream it, god. Yes. Me. Why is everyone having such a difficult time with that? I'm not a sex addict or anything."</p><p>Nadia laughs and Villanelle pauses, waiting for her to say more.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You kind of are."</p><p>"That's besides the point. Anyway, what do you think of the morning exercise and the nudity?"</p><p>"She was just walking around naked?"</p><p>"No, she was feeding Billie and her towel was nowhere on her and I swear she looked at me like she was daring me to kiss her or fuck her."</p><p>"Why don't you just ask her what's going on?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm just reading too much into things."</p><p>"I think you are. She probably wants to know why you turned down sex. Maybe she feels unattractive."</p><p>"She's the sexiest person I've ever met," Villanelle humphs, looking at a woman pulling her two children alongside her.</p><p>"Then show that to her."</p><p>"That's what I was hoping to do this weekend. I don't want to force something especially if I don't know what she is thinking. We haven't had sex in awhile. Maybe she isn't attracted to me anymore now that I'm no longer doing what I did before. I haven't been working out as much and I think I've become one of those airplane parents."</p><p>"You mean a helicopter parent?"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"I'm sure she finds that attractive and I don't think she isn't attracted to you, you idiot. She wanted to have sex with you last night. Isn't that saying the opposite?"</p><p>"I guess you're right...," Villanelle says softly.</p><p>"Oksana."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Your wife loves you very much. But you do need to talk to her. You're both very smart but you can be so dumb when it comes to your own relationship."</p><p>"You're right. Thanks for listening, as always."</p><p>"No problem. Say hi to Eve from me when you kiss and makeup."</p><p>"I don't think I'll have time to stop and call you."</p><p>"You're disgusting. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>Villanelle hangs up the phone and stands, placing both hands in her pockets and strolling to a coffee stand to order a soy latte. After paying the employee and leaving a generous tip, she starts thinking about Operation Make Eve Feel Attractive. She smiles when she thinks she has come up with a genius idea and sends Eve a text.</p><p>Villanelle: I am sooo sorry. Carolyn needs me to go to Paris for one night. Last minute situation has come up. I will be back tomorrow morning, even before you and Billie wake up. Miss you already. xx.</p><p>Twenty-eight minutes later, Villanelle receives a response.</p><p>Eve: Be safe. x.</p><p>Knowing Eve is upset from the amount of time it took her to reply and from the brevity of her message, Villanelle realizes she'll have to keep her in suspense if she wants her plan to work out. She decides to contact Carolyn in case Eve beats her to it.</p><p>"Carolyn."</p><p>"Yes, Villanelle?"</p><p>"I need a favor."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I told Eve you needed me to be in Paris for the night so in case she calls you, can you confirm?"</p><p>"Why ever did you do that for?"</p><p>"I'm carrying out an assignment from my therapist. Confidential. I can't disclose anymore information."</p><p>Carolyn sighs. "Villanelle, are you going to get into any trouble?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"I am only doing this because I appreciate the fact that you are continuing to go to your therapy appointments, for my sake."</p><p>Villanelle ignores the slight jab at her ego and smirks at Carolyn's false belief that she is attending therapy for her sake (she is really attending for Eve's sake although Eve thinks Villanelle is attending for her own sake but that point is neither here nor there).</p><p>"Have to go. Have a good day, boss."</p><p>After getting off the phone, Villanelle walks to the florist on the corner and orders the largest bouquet of roses to be sent to Eve later in the afternoon. She adds a "Sorry baby, x" note for old time's sake and the florist grins, asking her if she is in the doghouse. </p><p>"I'm trying to liven up me and my wife's sex life and woo her all over again," she cheekily replies, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. </p><p>The florist blushes and Villanelle leaves her a nice tip, walking out to a meek "Good luck!" wish.</p><p>Villanelle then calls Elena.</p><p>"I'm at work!," Elena hisses, trying to cover the phone with her hand.</p><p>"I need your help," Villanelle replies, making sure to sound desperate.</p><p>"Oh my god, is this about Eve?"</p><p>"What? I mean, yes. Did she call you?"</p><p>"What do you need help with?," Elena asks, swiftly sidestepping the question so she can protect Eve's privacy.</p><p>"I want to have someone come to the house later and give her a private massage. She deserves it since she's been raising Billie and working. Can you watch Billie while she gets the massage? I'll pay you double."</p><p>"What time?"</p><p>"Six."</p><p>"Yes. What's going on?"</p><p>"I can't talk right now but will talk to you when I see you next. Thank you so much, Elena."</p><p>Villanelle hangs up and then calls a local masseuse she has seen before to set up the private appointment. Smiling gleefully, Villanelle then calls the local Indian restaurant to place a delivery carry-out order of all of Eve's favorite dishes to be delivered at seven pm along with a few dishes for Elena.</p><p>"Part One of the Plan is done," Villanelle says smugly. "Part Two commences tonight," she adds beneath her breath, getting into the car and driving towards London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle's plan derails in the best possible way after she meets with her therapist and is open with Eve</p><p>or,</p><p>There will be acknowledgement of a flower delivery,</p><p>There will be a hotel room reservation,</p><p>There will be sexy video messages sent back and forth,</p><p>There will be Indian food (all of Eve's favorite vegetarian dishes),</p><p>There will be Elena showing up to be the best friend and babysitter,</p><p>There will be the promise of a private massage,</p><p>There will be two girlfriends working on their communication skills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One and a half hours later...</p><p>After somehow making it through London traffic without killing someone, Villanelle pulls up to the Shangri-La Hotel at The Shard London and walks inside after parking the car to check availability for a room on the 52nd floor. After flattering the hotel receptionist and tipping her well, Villanelle manages to reserve the largest room on the 52nd floor and checks in. She goes up to the room to inspect it and pulls out her phone when a message comes in from Eve.</p><p>Eve: I just received the flowers but am I missing something? Is it an anniversary...?</p><p>Villanelle: Just an apology for being a dickhead. Hope you liked them?</p><p>Eve: I love them. Thank you. </p><p>Villanelle: What are you wearing (not Jake from State Farm, haha)?</p><p>Eve: Shorts and a t-shirt and you know much I hate that advertisement! Omma tells me about it almost every week and thinks it's the funniest thing...</p><p>Villanelle: Fuck Jake. Send me a pic of you in your outfit?</p><p>Eve: Are you serious? Aren't you at work right now?</p><p>Villanelle: You're making it hard to concentrate. You looked very, very good this morning. I wish I had done something about it...</p><p>Eve: Is everything okay?</p><p>Villanelle: Please?</p><p>Eve: *sends pic of herself in a Yale t-shirt and cotton shorts*</p><p>Villanelle: *heart eyes emoji* </p><p>Villanelle smirks and decides to remove her shirt. She snaps a photo of her torso area (making sure to zoom in on her breasts barely covered by a red lace bra) and sends it to Eve.</p><p>Eve: Nice tits. Wait, where are you?!</p><p>Villanelle: Are you turned on?</p><p>Eve: Yes...</p><p>Villanelle: Are you going to do anything about it?</p><p>Eve: Are you asking me to do something about it?</p><p>Villanelle: I wouldn't mind a video...*prayer hands emoji*</p><p>Six minutes later, Villanelle receives a video message of Eve and shrieks with delight. In the video, Eve is lying on their bed. Her t-shirt is now off and she isn't wearing a bra. After rubbing both of her (very large) breasts and pinching her nipples, she slips her right hand beneath the waistband of her shorts. Her breath starts to come out ragged as her hand starts to move faster and her hips start to buck upwards. Villanelle bites her lip when Eve climaxes and the video suddenly stops. A few seconds later, she is mimicking Eve's movements and recording herself. Imagining Eve's fingers inside of her, she comes faster than expected. She sends Eve the video of herself and waits for a response.</p><p>Eve: That's...really hot. Were you thinking about me?</p><p>Villanelle: Always. </p><p>Eve: Can you talk right now?</p><p>Villanelle: Not right now.</p><p>Eve: Billie's awake. Talk later. x.</p><p>Villanelle: Kiss her face off from me. x.</p><p>Villanelle slides her pants down and walks into the bathroom to wash herself off. Her heart is still beating from the video exchange but she is excited that Eve responded so well to her suggestion.</p><p>"Looks like I've still got it," Villanelle says to herself smugly, eyeing her flushed face in the mirror.</p><p>She walks downstairs and towards the station, deciding to take the train to her therapist's office. She's in such a good mood,  she doesn't even get annoyed when a girl snogging her boyfriend steps on her foot. Instead, she just winks at her and steps off the train, runs up the stairs, and strolls into her therapist's office with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>Therapist: You're actually on time today, Villanelle. I'm impressed. Take a seat.</p><p>Villanelle: Thank you.</p><p>Therapist: How are you doing today?</p><p>Villanelle: Fantastic. My plan to surprise Eve with my smooth seduction skills is working.</p><p>Therapist: Tell me more.</p><p>Villanelle: Last night she wanted to have sex and I said no because I wanted to surprise her this weekend.</p><p>Therapist: You turned her down?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes, because I'm supposed to surprise her. </p><p>Therapist: But did you want to be intimate with her last night, after she initiated contact?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes?</p><p>Therapist: You can surprise someone but also let them take the reigns for once.</p><p>Villanelle: I do let her take the reigns.</p><p>Therapist: Does Eve initiate sex often?</p><p>Villanelle: Not as much as I do.</p><p>Therapist: How did she react when you turned her down?</p><p>Villanelle: She was upset.</p><p>Therapist: How do you think she felt when you turned her down?</p><p>Villanelle: My friend said she was probably feeling rejected.</p><p>Therapist: Do you see where I am going with this?</p><p>Villanelle: Should I have had sex last night?</p><p>Therapist: From what you have shared with me, you're the one calling the shots in the bedroom. When Eve tries to do so, you say no.</p><p>Villanelle: This was one time! She does call the shots! </p><p>Therapist: When was the last time you let her take over?</p><p>Villanelle: I can't remember. But I can't remember the last time we had sex. Maybe she is seeing someone else.</p><p>Therapist: What makes you say that?</p><p>Villanelle: She hasn't complimented me on the way I look and she usually does. I think she's bored with me now.</p><p>Therapist: Just because you're out of the honeymoon phase, you think Eve is cheating on you?</p><p>Villanelle: I'm not stupid.</p><p>Therapist: I'm not implying that you are. It seems like you enjoy affirmations from Eve and that they increase your confidence and feelings of self-worth.</p><p>Villanelle: Doesn't everyone like those things?</p><p>Therapist: Yes, but with you, when you do not receive such affirmations, you automatically assume the attention that comes with such praise is being diverted elsewhere. True?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes.</p><p>Therapist: Have you given Eve some affirmations lately?</p><p>Villanelle: I sent her flowers today.</p><p>Therapist: But have you told her, to her face, that she looks good?</p><p>Villanelle: I initiated phone sex today so I think she knows I think she looks good.</p><p>Therapist: Villanelle, you need to use your words. Sex means a lot of things but it can mean different things to different people. I'm glad you are trying to surprise Eve but you also need to communicate with her and be transparent.</p><p>Villanelle: So I need to tell her she looks good?</p><p>Therapist: Yes. And respond to her when she tries to initiate sex. Of course she felt upset when you turned her down. It probably left her feeling unattractive. You need to give her some of that control back.</p><p>Villanelle: I'm not a controlling partner. </p><p>Therapist: I didn't see you were. I'm asking you to look at it from Eve's point of view. </p><p>Villanelle: Okay.</p><p>Therapist: Close your eyes. Try to think of the last few times you have had sex. Who initiated? </p><p>Villanelle: I did.</p><p>Therapist: Now pretend you are Eve and it's last night. You haven't had sex in who knows how long. You try to initiate sex but you are turned down. How does that make you feel? In control? </p><p>Villanelle: No.</p><p>Therapist: Angry? Frustrated? Confused?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes.</p><p>Therapist: Unattractive?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes.</p><p>Therapist: Open your eyes.</p><p>Villanelle opens her eyes quickly and wipes away the tears forming at the corners.</p><p>Villanelle: I"m a bad partner, aren't I?</p><p>Therapist: No, you're not. You're human. You just told me you sent Eve flowers and you participated in phone sex. You're trying to liven up a part of your life that can become stagnant after awhile if two people are understandably busy and trying to raise their child and also work. Those are all things to be proud of. I just want to encourage you to really communicate with Eve so she isn't receiving glimpses of how you feel. She needs to see the bigger picture.</p><p>Villanelle: Okay.</p><p>Therapist: Next week, same time?</p><p>Villanelle: Yes.</p><p>Therapist: Villanelle? Good luck. Have fun this weekend.</p><p>Villanelle walks out of the office feeling a bit lighter and decides to change the plan so she can head home and speak with Eve. One hour later, she's pulling into the driveway.</p><p>"Babe?," she calls out, looking for Eve. She sees her in the living room, lying on the couch with Billie cooing on her chest.</p><p>"What happened to Paris?," Eve asks, looking Villanelle up and down and returning her kiss.</p><p>"Can we talk?," Villanelle asks, sitting where Eve's feet are and sliding them on top of her lap.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm sorry for not communicating with you and for turning down sex yesterday. I told my therapist the other week that we haven't had sex lately and it's been bothering me so she told me to do something surprising and unexpected for you. I was planning on doing that this weekend. That's why I didn't want to be physical last night. I didn't want to be predictable or boring to you."</p><p>"V..."</p><p>"Am I boring or unattractive now that I've changed from who I was before?"</p><p>"God, no, not at all. You're so sexy when you're taking care of Billie and me."</p><p>"So you are still attracted to me?"</p><p>"Of course I am! Who else would I masturbate for at 2 in the afternoon and willingly send a video to?"</p><p>"Um. I hope nobody?"</p><p>"Nobody else."</p><p>Eve adjusts her body so she is sitting up and she hands Billie to Villanelle after Villanelle holds out her arms for her.</p><p>"Hi baby. I've missed you and your cheeks," Villanelle says, kissing Billie on both of her cheeks and placing her on her lap.</p><p>"You turned down sex because you wanted to surprise me this weekend? Is that what the flowers are for?"</p><p>"Yes. To thank you for putting up with me."</p><p>"You don't need to thank me for that. I chose you, remember? I'm sorry for getting mad at you."</p><p>"Is that why you were working out so early? Because you were mad at me?"</p><p>"Yes. I felt rejected and was thinking of going on this huge exercise kick."</p><p>"You don't need to. You'll always be attractive to me, sexy mama," Villanelle says, turning her head and pulling Eve's lips between her own.</p><p>"Hmmm," Eve replies, sliding her arm around Villanelle's back. "You will, too."</p><p>"So you do still think I'm hot?"</p><p>"Yes. Do you feel insecure about that?"</p><p>"Yes. You did, too?"</p><p>"I did. We're really dumb, aren't we?," Eve laughs, making circles on Villanelle's back with the palm of her hand.</p><p>"Nadia said that, too."</p><p>"Elena implied it as well."</p><p>"You told Elena about what happened?"</p><p>"Yes. You told Nadia?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So we can communicate with our best friends but not each other?"</p><p>"You are my best friend. Besides Billie, of course." Villanelle turns Billie around and blows a raspberry on her stomach.</p><p>"Baby?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You're not predictable or boring. We haven't had sex in awhile because we've been busy, not because we're not interested in each other."</p><p>"I know. I really wanted to have sex with you last night. I was just trying to follow my plan."</p><p>"Sometimes plans are good...I really do love the flowers."</p><p>"There's also a masseuse coming over and Indian takeout scheduled for later. Elena's babysitting Bilie so I thought I could whisk you away for the night. We have a hotel room reserved at your favorite hotel."</p><p>Eve blushes then and grips Villanelle's side tightly, leaning her head against her shoulder. </p><p>"Are you okay?," Villanelle asks softly when she hears Eve sniffling. </p><p>"I don't know what I did to deserve any of this. You really planned all of that out for me?"</p><p>"Yes. You're with me and gave me this baby. You changed my life."</p><p>"You changed mine."</p><p>"Will you let me spoil you tonight then?"</p><p>"Yes. But can I ask you for a favor?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Can you cancel the masseuse and give me a massage instead?"</p><p>"I would love that. Do you want me to give baby a bath so you can rest?"</p><p>"Yes. That morning workout kicked my ass. And it wasn't even the kind I like."</p><p>Eve pulls Villanelle's face towards her own and kisses her deeply, eliciting a moan from Villanelle. "That was for today, when I couldn't kiss you but was wrangled into making you a video."</p><p>Villanelle grins and watches Eve get up and bend down to kiss Billie. "Are you going to be good during your bath, stinky? No hair grabbing, okay? Leave that to me." </p><p>Villanelle gasps at Eve's comment and wants to say something back but is rendered speechless when Eve sends her a wink and walks upstairs to their bedroom.</p><p>"Did you see that, baby? Your omma is using my own moves against me. She really is a MILF. Let me text this masseuse and tell her to make some other plans."</p><p>Villanelle sends off  the text message and then texts Elena.</p><p>Villanelle: Can you stay the night? Eve and I talked. I'm taking her to a hotel for the evening. *winky face*</p><p>Elena: Sure, you don't need to beg. I'd love to spend time with my goddaughter. And I don't need any details, I'll get those from Eve anyway *winky face*. Glad you two made up. You deserve to get away and have hot sex. At least some of us are getting it on.</p><p>Villanelle: I have many friends who would love to have hot sex with you.</p><p>Elena: Omg. No. I'm not asking for a random hook-up. I want what you and Eve have, you disgustingly beautiful humans.</p><p>Villanelle: Haha. We are really disgusting.</p><p>Elena: See you two later.</p><p>Villanelle: Thanks again, x.</p><p>Two hours later...</p><p>Villanelle tips the delivery driver and brings the food inside, setting the cartons on the counter and dumping the contents into various plates.</p><p>"Eve?"</p><p>Eve walks downstairs holding Billie and exclaims over the amount of food spread out everywhere. "Did you buy out the entire place?"</p><p>"Not yet. Your table awaits," Villanelle says, taking Eve's hand and gesturing for her to sit down. </p><p>The doorbell rings just as Villanelle is going to grab Billie. She opens the door to Elena grinning like the cheshire cat.</p><p>"Nice to see you, too," Villanelle grins back, pulling her in for a quick hug.</p><p>"At your service," Elena says, handing Villanelle her coat and running into the kitchen to hug Eve and take Billie from her.</p><p>"Did you eat already?," Eve asks Elena who nods.</p><p>"Elena, I ordered some food for you, too. Those two containers on the end. Feel free to put them away for later."</p><p>"Will do, boss," Elena replies, winking at Villanelle. </p><p>Eve looks between the two and she groans.</p><p>"What?," Villanelle asks, widening her eyes innocently.</p><p>"You told her, didn't you?," Eve inquires, raising her eyebrows but unable to remove the growing smirk from her lips.</p><p>"Told me what?," Elena interrupts, her eyes gleaming.</p><p>"That we were going away for some sexy times?," Villanelle replies, mouth full with naan and vegetable korma, and eyes shining.</p><p>"Oh my god. I'm so embarassed."</p><p>"What, why? It's perfectly healthy to have a lively sex life," Elena announces, laughing over the blush growing across Eve's cheeks. </p><p>"Besides," Elena adds, biting into a piece of garlic naan, "it's not like you don't tell me everything anyway."</p><p>"Am I the best lover she's ever had?," Villanelle asks Elena, dropping her voice. Her tone is light and playful but undercut with slight trepidation as if the answer could be no.</p><p>"Duh!"</p><p>Villanelle beams and kisses Eve on the temple after nudging into her side gently with her elbow. "You said that?"</p><p>"Billie and I are going to go into the living room, yeah?," Elena calls out, her back already turned as she disappears around the corner.</p><p>"She really knows how to take a hint," Villanelle says, finding Eve's mouth and slipping her tongue inside.</p><p>Eve laughs at Villanelle's groan after pulling away. "Stop pouting. You're the one who said wait until tonight after you give me my massage, remember?"</p><p>"Yes. Are you done eating? If we leave now, we'll be at the hotel in an hour."</p><p>"Yes, I'm done. I'm going to get our weekend bag from upstairs. Thank you for the wonderful dinner, V."</p><p>Eve stands up and gives Villanelle a peck on the lips and goes upstairs. Villanelle packages up the leftover food and puts everything in the fridge before wiping down the counter and washing her hands.</p><p>"Elena? We're going to head out. Call me if you need anything, okay? Thanks again for dropping in on such a last minute notice."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. And you don't need to pay me, seriously. I want to be here."</p><p>"Okay, fine. But I'm taking you out for dinner sometime next week."</p><p>"That would be great."</p><p>Eve walks into the living room and kisses Billie goodbye and Villanelle does the same. </p><p>"Don't poop too much, okay? You don't want to scare your godmother away," Villanelle whispers and Billie gurgles in response.</p><p>"Come on, babe, or we'll never leave," Eve says, grabbing Villanelle's hand.</p><p>"Someone's in a rush," Villanelle smirks, winking at Elena and letting Eve pull her out the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve and Villanelle arrive at the hotel room for some sexual healing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kygo remix of the Marvin Gaye classic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYhI4f0vlvc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If I could stay like this<br/>
In the give of your lips<br/>
In the dim half light dawn<br/>
Pinned below your undertow<br/>
When everything meant everything again"</p><p>Matt Nathanson, Sing Me Sweet</p><p> </p><p>At the hotel...</p><p>Villanelle drops the bag filled with Eve and hers clothing and toiletries on the floor and nudges it inside after opening the door. Then she picks Eve up to carry her over the threshold of the doorway. Not expecting it, Eve squeals, grabbing Villanelle's back tightly with one hand and holding onto the back of her neck with the other.</p><p>"It's only right that I carry you into our very own honeymoon suite overlooking the city," Villanelle says, graciously placing Eve on the bed.</p><p>"And now, time for your massage. Kindly strip naked," Villanelle proclaims in a performative voice, bowing and twirling one of her arms in front of her.</p><p>Eve stands up and removes her coat which Villanelle hangs on the back of the chair. She then moves to her silk white shirt decorated with cheetahs, slowly unbuttoning it beneath Villanelle's watchful gaze. Villanelle clears her throat and takes the shirt. When she tries to step forward and remove Eve's bra, Eve shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm giving you a show," she replies cheekily and swiftly unclasps her bra with one hand before throwing it towards Villanelle who blushes and catches it, setting it on the desk behind her.</p><p>"I can see that," Villanelle replies, her voice low and her arousal already spiraling out of control.</p><p>When Eve reaches for the top button on her pants, Villanelle growls in anticipation, her pupils blown. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't help myself," Villanelle whispers, approaching Eve and making quick work of the five buttons on her wide legged mustard yellow pants. She kneels down in front of Eve and pulls the pants off of her, enjoying the gasp that falls from Eve's lips.</p><p>"I love these red panties that I bought for you," Villanelle breathily exhales, kissing Eve's thighs before standing up again. "But they're staying on for now."</p><p>Eve whines and tries to push her back down but Villanelle shakes her head. </p><p>"Massage time. You deserve it. Get on the bed please, facedown."</p><p>"You're making me wet."</p><p>"Forgive me, father, for I am about to sin," Villanelle teases and Eve giggles as she lies down.</p><p>Villanelle pulls a bottle of oil from her pocket and is about to sit below Eve's ass when Eve stops her. "Aren't you going to undress?"</p><p>"Nope," Villanelle replies, popping the p. "This moment is all for you. After the massage is for the both of us."</p><p>"Wow, you really know how to seduce someone."</p><p>"I'm going to straddle you now, okay? Tell me if it's too much weight."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Villanelle straddles Eve's ass, resting her kneecaps on the mattress and trying to place more weight there than on Eve's body. She removes the top from the bottle of oil and pours a little on her hand before placing the bottle on the bedside table and rubbing both palms together.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Running her palms up and down Eve's back, Villanelle feels the muscles rippling beneath her fingers for tightness and knots.</p><p>"You're very tense, baby. Just breathe."</p><p>"I know. I'm trying."</p><p>After running her hands up and down Eve's spine and finding a knot at the top of it, below her neck, Villanelle moves her palms in circular motions and gently massages at the skin with her fingers.</p><p>"How does that feel?"</p><p>"Really, really good."</p><p>Eve moans when Villanelle continues the movements and directs her energy into just her thumbs as they circle the knot and move away from each other, soothing the skin below.</p><p>"God, that feels good," Eve exclaims, her fingers clenching the top of the mattress as her body responds to the delicate but firm movements of Villanelle's fingers.</p><p>"Good. I want you to feel that way. All the time." Villanelle bends forward and licks up the length of Eve's spine, smiling when Eve's body shudders beneath her own.</p><p>"WOW. Do you pull that move with everyone you massage?"</p><p>"Yep. That's why I have a five star rating."</p><p>"Mmmm. Lucky clients. I think I'll be coming back for more."</p><p>"Coming or coming?"</p><p>Eve laughs at the innuendo and reaches behind her with one hand to swat at Villanelle.</p><p>"I want to kiss you now," Eve says.</p><p>"But your massage isn't over."</p><p>"I don't care. I mean, I love it, but can I please kiss you? And can you please remove those clothes?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, Eve."</p><p>Villanelle steps off the bed and Eve sits up to watch her undress. </p><p>"Are you going to do a striptease?"</p><p>"No. I'm going to ask you to come over here and undress me."</p><p>Eve almost falls off the bed in her haste to reach Villanelle and both are cracking up when Eve falls into her arms, kissing her all over her face.</p><p>"You're so fucking hot, do you know that?," Eve confesses, biting down on Villanelle's earlobe gently as her hands find the bottom of her shirt and she steps back to pull it up and over Villanelle's long arms. </p><p>"I don't think you need this," Eve says, unclasping Villanelle's bra and removing that, too.</p><p>"Do I need this?," Villanelle asks, looking down at her pants.</p><p>"Mmm, how about hard no, as Elena likes to say?"</p><p>"Speaking of hard..."</p><p>"Very cute, hotshot." </p><p>Eve unbuttons and unzips Villanelle's patterned pants and yanks them down, chuckling at Villanelle's comment about enjoying her being so aggressive.</p><p>"Do you know what I love about thongs?, Eve asks, coming back up but pausing in front of Villanelle's thighs.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How little they leave to the imagination."</p><p>Eve slides her index fingers on either side of Villanelle's ass and moves both of them down her legs, taking the thong along.</p><p>When she stands up, Villanelle looks like she is ready to pounce so Eve pulls her towards the bed and lets her push her on her back.</p><p>"Now, Mrs. Astankova," Villanelle says, looking up at Eve as she taps on her thighs so she can lie back. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Is it okay if I remove your panties?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Villanelle grabs the waistband of Eve's underwear with her teeth and moves down Eve's legs, maintaining eye contact the whole time. By the time she crawls back up the bed and is hovering above Eve, Eve's skin is on fire.</p><p>"Do you like this?," Villanelle asks, teasing Eve with kisses along the length of her collarbone.</p><p>Eve nods, eyes half-closed as her head lolls back against the plush pillows.</p><p>"Can I fuck you now?"</p><p>Eve nods again, her stomach muscles clenching beneath Villanelle's palm as her hand moves down her body and she enters her slowly, forcefully, softly, and aggressively, all at once.</p><p>"That feels so good," Eve gasps, her eyes flying open. She slides one hand around Villanelle's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. </p><p>"You're so wet," Villanelle mumbles, grinding her hips against Eve's.</p><p>"For you."</p><p>Villanelle's entire body trembles with the frank admission and she almost bites Eve's lower lip off in her frenzied state.</p><p>"I want you to touch yourself, too," Eve whispers and Villanelle thinks she is about to internally combust. She moves down Eve's body and latches onto her with her tongue, eliciting a scream from Eve as she bucks her hips forward.</p><p>"Then watch me," Villanelle commands, reaching between her own legs and groaning with pleasure as her fingers match the rhythmic movement of her head. </p><p>It doesn't take long for Eve's orgasm to hit and Villanelle's follows quickly after. She slows down her tongue movements and removes her hand from her own body so that both of hers are on either side of Eve's hips, holding them down as Eve responds to the licks between and around her thighs. Her body shakes as another orgasm takes over her and Villanelle stops licking so she can suck on Eve's throbbing clit. When Eve climaxes again, Villanelle's own body responds and she looks down to see her thighs drenched yet again. Climbing up the bed, she rests her forehead against Eve's, panting heavily, before rolling onto her back.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god, V. I can't even breathe right now."</p><p>"Ssshhh. You don't need to say anything."</p><p>"I think I just had five orgasms in a row."</p><p>"Me too. Feeling you climax made me climax."</p><p>"That's really hot," Eve says, straddling Villanelle and lying on top of her.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm all sweaty," Villanelle mumbles, eyes half-closed.</p><p>"I love it when you're all sweaty."</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"You're tired, baby."</p><p>"No, I'm okay. I want to stay awake with you. That was just..."</p><p>"A lot?"</p><p>"Yes. Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>"Of course I did. Couldn't you tell?"</p><p>Villanelle smiles shyly and pinches Eve's ass.</p><p>"Do you need me to be more vocal with you?"</p><p>"If you want."</p><p>"No, seriously, V. If you need me to be more vocal and open about the way you make me feel during sex, tell me."</p><p>"Yes, I need you to be more vocal."</p><p>"Okay, I will."</p><p>"Also, can I just say this is the best hotel room I've ever been in? I didn't get the chance to compliment it before but this view is beautiful."</p><p>"This view is beautiful, too," Villanelle says as her eyes move from Eve's lips and down to her breasts.</p><p>Eve laughs and kisses Villanelle. "You really like them this size, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank god for our kid, huh? Not that I didn't love them before but this is an added bonus"</p><p>"It was so hard for me to not jump up and grab you earlier when I was feeding her and you gave me that look."</p><p>"Hard for you?? You were the one sitting there looking devastating as our child sucked on your nipple."</p><p>"It sounds so dirty when you say it like that but I know exactly what you're saying. I was trying to gauge your interest."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I was trying to see if you would get aroused and you did."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I get aroused?"</p><p>"You know what you were saying earlier, how you felt unattractive?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I felt the same thing, after last night."</p><p>"You're the most attractive person I've ever met. Do you need me to be vocal, too?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're the most attractive person I've ever met."</p><p>"You're cute."</p><p>"Thank you for coming with me today and playing along with this plan."</p><p>"Thank you for planning all of this. I can't remember the last time we did anything like this."</p><p>"I think we should make it a monthly thing, no?"</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"I miss Billie. I wonder what she is doing."</p><p>"She's probably asleep by now? Do you want me to text Elena?"</p><p>"No, it's okay. We can call her in the morning."</p><p>"I know you're tired so let's not do anything else tonight. I want to thank you properly tomorrow morning, okay? So get your beauty rest."</p><p>"What is your thank you going to be?," Villanelle asks, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"I thought you liked surprises?"</p><p>Villanelle faux scoffs and releases Eve, letting her roll onto her back next to her.</p><p>"I'm going to clean you up and then I'm going to shower, okay?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Eve scoots down the bed and walks into the expansive and luxurious bathroom. She finds a flannel and holds it beneath running water before returning to the bed and wiping down VIlanelle's thighs, kissing her while she is doing so.</p><p>"You're turning me on again, baby," Villanelle whines, clenching her thighs together.</p><p>"Turn it off, babe, you're tired," Eve laughs, slyly licking the roof of Villanelle's mouth before slipping into another passionate kiss. "Don't move, I have a small surprise for you."</p><p>Eve reaches into her oversized black purse and pulls out a soft grey sweatshirt. In the righthand corner is the word "Daddy" in magenta. </p><p>"I just thought," Eve says, wiping herself down and throwing the flannel unceremoniously onto the floor, "that since you've been doing such a good job taking care of me and our baby, you should start wearing this sweatshirt so I can borrow it from you now that the weather is getting colder."</p><p>"You're going to look so good in this sweatshirt, but nothing else, only this," Villanelle grins, moving her body so Eve can help her put the sweatshirt on.</p><p>"It fits you so well," Eve says, licking Villanelle's throat and resting her lips against her neck, "...Daddy."</p><p>Villanelle groans and moves her head so she is kissing Eve on the neck instead.</p><p>"No, not now, baby, I know you're tired. Please, go to sleep. I'm going to enjoy a nice long shower or bath and tomorrow morning, you're going to let me thank you properly, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, boss," Villanelle exhales with a shuddering breath. </p><p>"Goodnight, baby," Eve says, kissing Villanelle one last time.</p><p>"Goodnight, baby," Villanelle replies, nodding off to sleep.</p><p>Eve takes a selfie next to Villanelle so that the lettering on the sweatshirt is showing and sends it to Elena with the caption: Someone fell asleep after giving their wife mind-blowing sex. I think I should tease her with the morning workout routine more often. Thanks for the tip;P</p><p>Elena: Glad it "worked out." See what I did there? Looking forward to the catch up convo tomorrow. Our girl looks BEAT! PS The sweatshirt looks so good on her.</p><p>Eve: Oh my god, you and your lame jokes. Can't wait to tell you all about it. She even brought along this bottle of lavender oil for my massage! *crying emoji* Yes, it does. I'm going to borrow it;)</p><p>Elena: Does she have a twin roaming around because this isn't fair. You're literally dating a Russian supermodel former assassin who is probably the best lover on this planet.</p><p>Eve: She fell for your workout seduction tip though so I think you could be challenging her sometime soon, Casanova.</p><p>Elena: Love how you're always hyping me up. Get some rest, you look like you could use some after all those activities. Billie is sleeping already. I'm watching some telly.</p><p>Eve: Thanks, Elena. See you tomorrow. xx.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve thanks Villanelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Martin Garrix ft Khalid "Ocean" inspired this chapter</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Tell me what you're crying for<br/>I'll wipe your tears, oh love<br/>If your soul is aching love<br/>We'll comfort you for sure<br/>If we're caught in a wave, I will carry you over<br/>It don't matter where you are, I'll run to your front door<br/>When my head goes in different directions<br/>You know my heart's never on the move<br/>And in the dark times, you don't have to question<br/>If I'm a hundred with you<br/>You could put an ocean between our love, love, love<br/>It won't keep us apart<br/>You could build a wall, I would run it up, up, up<br/>Just to get to your heart<br/>If we're caught in a wave<br/>Baby, we'll make a way<br/>You could put an ocean between our love, love, love<br/>It won't keep us apart<br/>Love, between our love<br/>Love, between our love<br/>Shadows play on idle hands<br/>I lose myself, I do<br/>But I've found my way to velvet sands<br/>I'll crash right into you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle smiles when she wakes up, feeling Eve's arm around her waist and her breasts pushed up against the slope of her back. She turns her body so she is on her back and Eve protests at the movement, opening her eyes slowly and blinking sleepily.</p><p>"Hi," Villanelle says softly, feeling much like a newlywed the morning after her wedding night.</p><p>"Hi yourself," Eve replies, a smile making its way across her lips as she leans forward to kiss Villanelle.</p><p>"Did you have a nice bath yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes, I almost fell asleep in there, I was so relaxed. I think it's because my wife gave me some incredible orgasms."</p><p>"Oh yeah??"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"She sounds pretty wise, worshiping your body the way it should be worshipped."</p><p>"She is. Did my wife sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes. I was knocked out. I'm sorry for not staying up with you."</p><p>"Don't say sorry over that. You need rest. You've been so busy lately. You deserve to relax. Do you want a massage?" </p><p>"I'd like that. Should I roll onto my stomach?"</p><p>"Yes. Can I help you get out of this sweatshirt?"</p><p>"Uh huh. I love it. Thank you for buying that from me. Did you get it from Etsy?"</p><p>"Yes." Eve takes the sweatshirt from Villanelle and puts it on herself, wearing nothing else.</p><p>"It looks good on you, daddy," Villanelle smirks, a wolfish grin transforming her sleepy expression.</p><p>"I know it does. I can smell you on this. I think I'll wear it for the rest of the day," Eve replies, giving Villanelle another kiss before Villanelle rolls onto her stomach.</p><p>Eve grabs the lavender oil from the table and rubs some between her palms before smoothing out the skin on Villanelle's back with an up-and-down motion.</p><p>"Mmm," Villanelle murmurs, closing her eyes at the firm but gentle touch.</p><p>Eve continues her movements, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Villanelle is making. Grinning, she leans forward and licks the length of her spine, making Villanelle call out in surprise.</p><p>"Eveeee," Villanelle exclaims, her body temperature skyrocketing at the flirtatious move.</p><p>"Yes?," Eve replies innocently.</p><p>"You are so bad."</p><p>"How bad?"</p><p>"20 on a 1-10 scale."</p><p>"Hm. Guess I'll have to be punished."</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Villanelle motions for Eve to move and asks her to remove the sweatshirt. Eve lies down on the bed after throwing the shirt aside and watches Villanelle stand up and take a drink from her reusable water bottle on the bedside table. Eve yelps when Villanelle straddles her and opens her mouth so that water trickles between her breasts and down her abdomen.</p><p>"Oh my god...," Eve moans as Villanelle licks up the water, starting from right above Eve's navel and ending between her breasts. </p><p>"Did that feel good?," Villanelle asks, her eyes darker than they were a few seconds ago as she massages the underside of Eve's breasts and kisses her beneath each earlobe.</p><p>"Uh hmm," Eve replies.</p><p>Villanelle then stands, pulling Eve into her. She picks Eve up, kissing her on the lips on the way to the bathroom. There, she sets Eve down on top of the counter and pulls her legs around her head as she kneels in front of her. Eve's legs tremble around Villanelle's shoulder blades when Villanelle licks up the length of her mound before leaving small, precise kisses on her thighs. Eve gasps at the change in contact and pulls Villanelle's head closer. Villanelle circles Eve's clit with her tongue before dipping it between Eve's folds and pulling it back out and repeating the process. Eve bites down on her bottom lip as she sees Villanelle's head moving up and down between her legs and she tries to reach behind her for some stability, her hips bucking forward automatically in response to the continuous movements.</p><p>"Fuck, V!," Eve cries out as Villanelle's tongue continues to enter her at a frantic pace. Villanelle's hands hold Eve's legs in place as Eve's hips move forward and she arches her back, pushing more of herself into Villanelle's mouth.</p><p>Villanelle stops licking when Eve's body freezes beneath her. When she looks up, Eve's head is thrown back, almost touching the wall-to-wall mirror behind her, and her eyes are clenched shut. Villanelle stands and leans over Eve, her palms on either side of her body as it convulses with the intensity of the orgasm. </p><p>"Are you okay?," Villanelle asks, planting soft kisses on Eve's neck and lips. Eve nods, eyes half-lidded, and rests her head against Villanelle's shoulder.</p><p>"I love watching you come undone," Villanelle adds, kissing Eve's throat. "Come with me, into the tub," she pleads, pulling Eve off the counter.</p><p>"No. Come with me. I haven't thanked you yet," Eve says, stepping into the tub and leaning against one end, letting Villanelle run the water.</p><p>"Stay there," Villanelle says, running into the bedroom to grab her body wash from the weekender bag. When she returns, she dumps a sizeable amount into the warm water and steps into the tub, moving her body backwards until her ass touches Eve's cunt. </p><p>Eve pulls Villanelle's hair to one side and presses kisses against her neck, lifting her legs so that they're semi-secured around Villanelle's waist.</p><p>"Do you like it when I moan for you?," Eve asks, her voice low and husky. </p><p>Villanelle nods and leans her head back against Eve's shoulder as Eve enters her with two fingers, her thumb lightly running over her clit before lifting off of her skin.</p><p>"Fuck, Eve," Villanelle breathes, her voice shaky with desire.</p><p>"Is that good?," Eve asks, her movements becoming more intentional as Villanelle's breathing starts to pick up.</p><p>Villanelle nods and Eve notes her thighs starting to shake. Villanelle gasps as her hips try to push forward but Eve holds her down with her legs.</p><p>"No," Eve replies. "Be patient."</p><p>"Yes," Villanelle answers weakly as Eve's thumb presses down on her clit and Villanelle moans loudly into Eve's ear, causing Eve to buck forward against Villanelle's ass.</p><p>"FUCK, Eve!," Villanelle yells and her arms suddenly move from the top of Eve's thighs to the sides of the tub so she can hold herself down.</p><p>"Faster?"</p><p>Villanelle nods.</p><p>"Are you close?"</p><p>Villanelle nods.</p><p>"Come for me," Eve says before kissing Villanelle's right earlobe and biting down.</p><p>A few seconds later, Eve feels the orgasm ripping through Villanelle's body as she flexes her toes above the water and pushes her body back, straight into Eve's.</p><p>"What did you do?," Villanelle asks Eve, as her entire body trembles and she leans her head back against Eve's shoulder.</p><p>"Must have been that lavender oil," Eve teases, removing her hand from between Villanelle's legs and resting it below her navel.</p><p>"Did I hurt you just now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm sorry for having such long legs."</p><p>"I love your long legs. Was that good?"</p><p>"I can't even speak. What do you think?"</p><p>Villanelle doesn't say anything until her breath slows down and then she motions for Eve to get up so that Eve can lean against her.</p><p>"Are you comfortable?," Villanelle murmurs, kissing Eve on the left side of her neck.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>"I think we could fall asleep in here."</p><p>"I think so, too."</p><p>"That was a really good thank you."</p><p>Eve moves her head and Villanelle kisses her on the lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. This was a great idea."</p><p>"I need to thank my therapist next week for the amazing sex."</p><p>"Baby?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Please don't use those exact words. I don't want your therapist to start thinking of the hot sex you had."</p><p>"You're cute when you're jealous," Villanelle grins.</p><p>"I just think there should be some professional boundaries between you two."</p><p>"Like the ones we had?"</p><p>"Definitely not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villaneve hotel hijinks </p><p>or,</p><p>The room is not the only thing getting serviced ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter inspired by Alexi Murdoch "Something Beautiful"</p><p>Lyrics:</p><p>May the grace of God be with you always in your heart<br/>May you know the truth inside you from the start<br/>May you find the strength to know you are a part of something beautiful</p><p>And I thought that I saw a light shine<br/>I thought I saw a light shine<br/>Yes I thought that I saw a light shine<br/>I think I see a light shine now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve stands up and turns the shower on so she and Villanelle can wash and rinse themselves off. She smiles when Villanelle starts to hum an Alexi Murdoch song she knows she loves. 

A few minutes later, they're drying off and getting dressed. Villanelle orders room service, pancakes, french toast, and coffee. She winks at Eve when she casually mentions that it is her and her wife's anniversary stay. The hotel provides a complimentary basket of croissants and fruit pastries along with a card that says "Congratulations!" </p><p>Eve enjoys watching Villanelle taking large bites of her pancakes in between bites of a strawberry danish and a croissant, crumbs falling on her Daddy sweatshirt.</p><p>"Eve, try this," Villanelle mumbles, waving the danish towards Eve's mouth. Eve bites down and closes her eyes, moaning at the taste. </p><p>"God, that is good," Eve admits. When she opens her eyes, Villanelle is giving her a look Eve recognizes well.</p><p>"Are you...do you need something?," Eve asks, knowing the answer already, her chest tightening with affection for her food-loving, seemingly always-horny wife.</p><p>Villanelle calmly picks up the tray of food and sets it down on the bedside table before returning to her position at the head of the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. She taps on her thighs, gesturing for Eve to sit on her.</p><p>Eve grins, unable to reject Villanelle's straightforward request.</p><p>"You have crumbs all over your sweatshirt," Eve notes, straddling Villanelle's waist and locking her legs around her.</p><p>"Guess the sweatshirt will have to go," Villanelle replies coolly, swiftly removing it and sliding Eve's t-shirt off soon after. </p><p>Villanelle looks down at Eve's waist and Eve does, too.</p><p>"You really think you can get my panties off of me without me removing myself from your lap?"</p><p>Villanelle's eyes glint mischievously and she slides one arm around Eve's back. "Hold tight," she whispers as she leans forward, dipping Eve towards the bed and pulling on her underwear as both of Eve's legs unwrap themselves from Villanelle's hips and extend straight out.</p><p>"Yes," Villanelle replies, throwing Eve's panties to the side.</p><p>"What about those shorts?," Eve asks, staring at Villanelle's bottom half.</p><p>"Don't worry about those," Villanelle replies before locking her lips around Eve's nipple and sucking softly.</p><p>Eve's head lolls forward and she kisses Villanelle on the neck, her hands tightening around Villanelle's back in response to Villanelle's rapidly moving tongue.</p><p>"We're never going to leave this hotel room, are we?," Eve manages to blurt out, in between kisses.</p><p>Villanelle shakes her head. "Elena can adopt Billie. Our baby will be in great hands."</p><p>Eve laughs before Villanelle lifts her from her lap and sets her down on the bed so that her head is at the base of the mattress. Eve watches Villanelle yank off her shorts and chuck them over her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?," Villanelle asks Eve, her eyes lapping up the sight in front of her as if she's a dehydrated dog with a recently filled water bowl.</p><p>"We haven't done that in a long time," Eve replies as Villanelle lies on her side and Eve follows suit, sliding her body down the mattress until her thighs are rubbing against Villanelle's thighs.</p><p>Once Villanelle starts to grind against Eve, Eve starts to grind against Villanelle and their movements become synchronized.</p><p>Seconds later, gasps, low moans, and grunts fill the air, overlapping the sound of skin against skin.</p><p>"Fuck, Eve!!!," Villanelle shouts right before she tips over the edge, bringing Eve down with her.</p><p>Villanelle can feel Eve's body tremble and she gently pulls away from her and crawls to the other end of the mattress, her thighs dripping wet and the rest of her body covered in sweat. Flopping down, on her back, she lightly traces figures on Eve's back, waiting for the mini tremors to stop running through Eve's body.</p><p>"Baby," Villanelle groans, "I don't think I can get out of bed."</p><p>Eve shakes her head, her hair flayed out beneath her head, her eyes half-closed, and her entire body covered with a sheen of sweat. "Don't talk to me," Eve replies, throwing one arm over her eyes.</p><p>Villanelle's grin widens, knowing that this is how Eve reacts after an especially strong orgasm.</p><p>Somehow, Villanelle summons up the strength to get out of bed and bring back the tray of food. "Coffee, my dear?," Villanelle asks in a very posh British accent.</p><p>Eve doesn't respond, her chest still heaving.</p><p>"Are you okay?," Villanelle inquires, taking a swig of coffee and moving the tray back to the bedside table so she can crawl over Eve's body and give her a kiss.</p><p>"Mmmm, no. No, no, no. You cannot hover over me like that flexing those biceps next to my head after what you just did," Eve says before lifting her head from the mattress and pulling on Villanelle's bottom lip with her teeth.</p><p>"What I did to you? Please," Villanelle scoffs, replying to Eve's lip-biting by licking her bottom lip. "You taste like that danish."</p><p>"That's what got us here," Eve giggles, gently pushing Villanelle so she can sit up and place the tray back onto the mattress.</p><p>Grabbing her coffee cup, Eve moves to the other end of the bed so that her back rests against the headboard. She drinks, a contented sigh tumbling from her mouth.</p><p>"You're checking me out," Eve says, feeling Villanelle's eyes on her. </p><p>"Yes, and admiring my work," Villanelle teases, glancing at the hickeys crossing Eve's body like constellations.</p><p>"You are so bad. How are we going to cover up all of these marks when we leave?"</p><p>"Who says we need to? Do you want me to clean you up or did you want to take another shower?"</p><p>"I'm going to take another shower and then we need to leave, right?"</p><p>"Not until 3. I asked for a late check-out."</p><p>"You knew what was going to happen today, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"In that case, pour me some more coffee so I can have the stamina to go again. I'm not as young as you are, you know."</p><p>Villanelle squeals at Eve's cheeky remark and grabs her empty coffee cup from her. "You sure act like it," Villanelle remarks, kissing Eve on the nose and pouring her another cup of coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve and Villanelle check out of the hotel after checking each other out (again).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love on this piece. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it obviously evolved based on your kudos, comments, and hits. I appreciate it!</p><p>Chapter inspired by Magical Cloudz "Downtown."</p><p>Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Rihk7_2BVw</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Nothing you say<br/>Will ever be wrong<br/>Cause it just feels good being in your arms</p><p>And I'm running with you<br/>As fast as I can<br/>Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand</p><p>And we're going downtown<br/>Cause we feel like running around<br/>Is it really this fun when you're on my mind<br/>Is it really this cool to be in your life</p><p>There's one thing I'll do<br/>If it ever goes wrong<br/>I'll write you into my all of my songs</p><p>And if suddenly I die<br/>I hope they will say<br/>That he was obsessed and it was okay</p><p>Cause we're going downtown<br/>And we feel like running around<br/>Is it really this fun when you're on my mind<br/>Is it really this cool to be in your life</p><p>And I'm going crazy<br/>Crazy for you<br/>I'm going crazy<br/>Crazy for you</p><p>I'm going crazy<br/>Crazy for you<br/>I'm going crazy<br/>Crazy for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later...</p><p>Eve is fast asleep and looks content in her post-coital state, Villanelle's sweatshirt riding up her back and giving Villanelle an eyeful when she walks through the door with falafel sandwiches, chips, and coffee.</p><p>"What time is it?," Eve mumbles, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Villanelle in the doorway.</p><p>"One twenty two."</p><p>How long was I asleep for?"</p><p>"Forty minutes. I got us some lunch since I knew you would be hungry, after burning all of those calories and all," Villanelle grins, sitting next to Eve on the very-unmade bed.</p><p>"Give me the coffee first, I feel like a zombie."</p><p>"Not an hour ago, you didn't. If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to keep going. I don't think we've had this much sex since our wedding night."</p><p>Eve narrows her eyes at Villanelle and takes the coffee cup. "You're right, actually. This is the first time we've been alone together for more than a few hours in months."</p><p>"Doesn't it feel good?"</p><p>"Exhausting but good, yes. I needed this."</p><p>Villanelle returns Eve's kiss then takes a bite out of her chickpea-fava falafel wrap, hummus dripping down the middle of her chin.</p><p>"You're such a messy eater," Eve laughs, wiping away the hummus trail with her thumb.</p><p>"You weren't complaining about that earlier," Villanelle replies in a low voice, taking Eve's finger and licking the hummus off.</p><p>Eve's phone rings, interrupting the moment.</p><p>"Hi Elena, sorry, yeah, we're still here. We're going to reach home around four-ish. What? Okay. Thanks for everything. I'll update you later. Bye."</p><p>Eve sets down her phone and looks at Villanelle. "Elena dropped off Billie at Omma's house. She had to go and finish up some work back at home."</p><p>"Elena is a saint. Why haven't we dropped our baby off with your mother before? Like overnight?"</p><p>"Because our baby has only been around for two months?"</p><p>"Ah. Someone is still overprotective of spending time with her."</p><p>"Me?? You're the one who videochats and reads her bedtime stories whenever you're out of town."</p><p>"She likes it when she can see my face."</p><p>"Her omma does, too."</p><p>"I'm going to try and not take any assignments where I have to stay away for more than one night. I want to spend time with you two."</p><p>"I want you to keep doing your work. I know you enjoy sharing your knowledge and your expertise. Maybe just don't go away for consecutive weekends and give me the rundown of what each job entails before you do? No more secrets?"</p><p>"Okay. No more secrets."</p><p>"Tell me everything, even the difficult things."</p><p>"Yes, omma."</p><p>Villanelle throws away her sandwich wrapper and stands up to stretch, grabbing her coffee and taking a seat at the desk chair in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows.</p><p>Eve puts down her now empty coffee cup and walks over to the chair. </p><p>"Sit on me so we can enjoy the view," Villanelle requests and Eve straddles her so that she's looking directly into Villanelle's face. Villanelle sets down her cup on the desk and uses her long legs to push the chair away from the desk and closer to the windows.</p><p>"That's where we're going to be, in half an hour. Down there, looking like two busy ants, walking to the car," Villanelle says, pointing towards the carpark. </p><p>"I like being busy ants up here."</p><p>"Are you pouting?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>Villanelle squeezes Eve's bum affectionately and kisses her.</p><p>"Okay, maybe a little. I like having you to myself for awhile. Even when you're fast asleep and snoring."</p><p>"Mmm, especially then since I'm not talking," Villanelle teases.</p><p>"Not true. Don't try to deflect and be self-deprecating just because I said you snore."</p><p>"But it's a cute snore, hm?"</p><p>"Yes, very cute,  you big baby," Eve giggles, kissing Villanelle on the forehead.</p><p>"I like it when naked you is sitting on me," Villanelle confesses, eyes moving up Eve's legs as her hands disappear beneath the back of her sweatshirt and travel up Eve's spine.</p><p>"Too bad you're fully clothed," Eve states, her hips twitching forward as Villanelle's hands continue their slow and steady movements.</p><p>"You're going to ruin these trousers if you keep grinding against my navel like that," Villanelle whispers.</p><p>"Maybe you should take them off then. We have ten minutes."</p><p>"Get off me, quick."</p><p>Eve stands up, grinning, as Villanelle gets out of her clothes unsurprisingly fast.</p><p>"Should I--?"</p><p>Instead of waiting for Eve to reply, Villanelle grabs the bottom of her sweatshirt and yanks it over Eve's head, throwing it on the bed.</p><p>Sitting back down on the chair, she beckons for Eve to straddle her once again.</p><p>"Where were we?," Villanelle mumbles, dipping her head and sucking on Eve's breasts as Eve grinds into her, hard and fast.</p><p>Thirty minutes later...</p><p>Villanelle glances at Eve who is leaning back in the passenger seat, eyes half-closed. </p><p>"You look wiped out, baby," Villanelle smirks, bringing Eve's hand to her lips and kissing it as she pulls out of the carpark and into the hum of traffic.</p><p>"I am wiped out," Eve exhales, her eyes fully opening and focusing on Villanelle's playful smile.</p><p>"It was our anniversary stay, after all. We had to make sure we christened every surface of that room."</p><p>"The desk? I don't think I'll be able to walk for the rest of the day."</p><p>"I'll carry you over the threshold of our house and throw you into our bed, don't worry. Look how strong I am." Villanelle lifts her right arm and flexes her bicep, her eyes glinting mischievously.</p><p>"God, you're so cocky."</p><p>"Are you getting turned on?"</p><p>"I don't think I'll be getting turned on for another week. Not after the rabbit sex we've had all weekend. I'm probably broken by now."</p><p>"I'd know if you were broken. You're not. And if we are like rabbits, you're the energizer bunny."</p><p>"ME? Who was dragging who down the hallway and into the lift? I think the receptionist thought I was drunk with the way I was leaning over the front desk like that."</p><p>"We can ask her what she thought next month. I already reserved our stay."</p><p>"You did?," Eve exclaims, her fatigued state suddenly replaced with a more lively one.</p><p>"Think you'll still be broken then?"</p><p>"I just need four weeks to recharge."</p><p>"FOUR WEEKS?"</p><p>"You can wait until then, can't you?"</p><p>Eve cackles with glee as Villanelle swats her hand away and scowls.</p><p>"I'm joking!! I know you wouldn't be able to last that long anyway."</p><p>"Oh yeah? What about you? Would you be able to?"</p><p>"Of course not. I just like teasing you about it. Now give me your hand back."</p><p>"Let's go pick up our baby and then go home?," Villanelle asks, sneaking a quick glance at Eve.</p><p>"Sounds perfect," Eve replies, squeezing Villanelle's hand and turning up the radio:</p><p>"Nothing you say<br/>Will ever be wrong<br/>Cause it just feels good being in your arms<br/>And I'm running with you<br/>As fast as I can<br/>Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve and Villanelle visit Eve's mother's house to pick up Billie and return home but their plans are thwarted when both of them fall asleep at different times. Fortunately for them, their period of rest leads to a rebound in energy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This final chapter of this piece bought to you by Boyce Avenue's cover of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry.</p><p>Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAUMU3QQE6w</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>You think I'm pretty<br/>Without any make-up on<br/>You think I'm funny<br/>When I tell the punch line wrong<br/>I know you get me<br/>So I'll let my walls come down, down</p><p>Before you met me<br/>I was alright<br/>But things were kinda heavy<br/>You brought me to life<br/>Now every February<br/>You'll be my valentine, valentine</p><p>Let's go all the way tonight<br/>No regrets, just love<br/>We can dance until we die<br/>You and I<br/>We'll be young forever</p><p>You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream<br/>The way you turn me on<br/>I, can't, sleep<br/>Let's runaway<br/>And don't ever look back<br/>Don't ever look back</p><p>My, heart, stops<br/>When you look at me<br/>Just, one, touch<br/>Now baby I believe<br/>This, is, real<br/>So take a chance<br/>And don't ever look back<br/>Don't ever look back</p><p>We drove to Cali<br/>And got drunk on the beach<br/>Got a motel and<br/>Built a fort out of sheets<br/>I finally found you<br/>My missing puzzle piece<br/>I'm complete</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi smelly, did you miss us? Hi Omma," Villanelle asks as she and Eve walk through the front door of the small but cosy house they purchased for Eve's mother following her move from Connecticut. Villanelle greets and kisses her mother-in-law and takes Billie from her.</p><p>Billie gurgles and grabs Villanelle's cheeks, her fingers clenching air when Villanelle pulls away from her to make a funny face. </p><p>"Omma, we're going to take her home now unless you want us to stay for dinner? Or you can come over for dinner?," Eve asks, holding Billie's bag.</p><p>"Why don't you stay here for dinner and relax? You look very tired. I am making vegan kimchi bokkeum bap."</p><p>Eve thanks her mother before rolling her eyes and giving Villanelle a look mouthing "I look tired?!" </p><p>"So you had a good time?," Omma asks Villanelle, raising her eyebrows and smiling at the sweatshirt gifted to her by Eve.</p><p>"Extremely," Villanelle replies, placing extra emphasis on the middle e.</p><p>"Oh my godd," Eve groans, throwing herself onto the couch and covering her reddening face with a pillow.</p><p>"I didn't say anything!," Villanelle whispers as her mother-in-law walks into the kitchen.</p><p>"Uh huh, 'Extreeemely'? Don't be a dick," Eve pronounces, jabbing her finger into the air in Villanelle's direction.</p><p>"Me and the baby are going to go upstairs because she smells like a bin."</p><p>"Do you want me to join you?"</p><p>"No. Take a nap. Hold on, let me get this blanket for you."</p><p>Eve holds her hands out and takes Billie, kissing her on her belly, before handing her back to Villanelle.</p><p>"Thank you," Eve says softly, gently but forcibly grabbing Villanelle by the collar of her shirt and pulling her down for a kiss.</p><p>"For what, for the sex?? You're welcome," Villanelle smirks at another one of Eve's eyerolls and walks out of the room, singing to Billie as they go upstairs.</p><p>"You know," Villanelle says, lying Billie down on the bathroom counter and removing her onesie and reusable diaper, "as much as me and your omma enjoyed being by ourselves, we missed you. I did not even get to read you any stories because your omma really wanted to exercise. Like a lot. I was even surprised. Me!! Hold on, I need to put you in your small bathtub. Okay, now you can move your legs around."</p><p>Villanelle grabs a washcloth and holds it under the faucet, heating it up with warm water, before adding organic baby body wash and running it over Billie's body. </p><p>"Is she warm enough?," Eve asks, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and smiling.</p><p>"Yes. What happened to the nap?"</p><p>"Omma is in the bathroom downstairs and I really need to pee."</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll close our eyes."</p><p>"Oh, shush. It's not like you haven't seen me peeing before."</p><p>Villanelle looks down at Billie and sticks out her tongue, making her laugh. "Hey Billie, close your eyes. Your omma is going to be naked in a second."</p><p>"Hey!," Eve squeals, trying to kick Villanelle from her position on the toilet.</p><p>Villanelle shoots her a side-eyed glance before quickly looking back at Billie, picking her up and resting her on her shoulder where a medium sized towel is waiting. </p><p>"Time to go into big omma's bedroom so you can put some clothes on, unlike some people around here..."</p><p>Villanelle smiles as she hears Eve grumbling from the bathroom sink and sets Billie down on top of her mother-in-law's bed. </p><p>"Eve? Can you bring her bag up here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>A few seconds later, after dressing Billie, Villanelle lies down on top of the bed, her hand over her belly. Eve lies down on Billie's other side and kisses her on the cheek, inhaling deeply. </p><p>"I love how fresh she smells. Thank you for giving her a bath."</p><p>"She was doing some bicycle kicks in her tub. I think she was watching Elena doing her youtube exercise, no?"</p><p>"Probably. She's very observant."</p><p>Eve picks Billie up and lifts her up and down in the air, blowing a raspberry on her belly every time she brings her back down.</p><p>"We missed you, cutie. Are you hungry? I think you're hungry. That's the look your mom gives me, too, when she's hungry for something else."</p><p>Villanelle smiles sleepily and watches Eve move to the chair in front of the window to feed Billie.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving those hickeys on your tits," Villanelle mumbles apologetically, a flirtatious smile ghosting her lips.</p><p>"I'm not," Eve replies, winking.</p><p>Seconds later, Villanelle is snoring lightly, one arm over her belly and another arm by the left side of her head.</p><p>Eve grins at her exhausted wife and after feeding Billie, stands up and places a blanket over her before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.</p><p>Two hours later...</p><p>Villanelle walks downstairs and sees Eve passed out on the couch with Billie resting on her chest and her mother sitting next to her, book in one hand and Billie's belly beneath her other hand.</p><p>"Your plate is on the counter, Oksana. Why don't you stay the night? It's late to go back now?," Omma says quietly as Villanelle reaches for Billie and picks her up to place her in the crib upstairs.</p><p>"We will. Let me put her upstairs and get the monitor and come back down and eat."</p><p>After eating and saying goodnight to her mother-in-law, Villanelle nudges Eve into waking up.</p><p>"What time is it? Where is Billie?"</p><p>"It's 9:36. She's in her crib in Omma's room. Come on, let's go upstairs."</p><p>"I can't believe I just fell asleep like that."</p><p>"Want me to carry you?," Villanelle asks Eve, a grin forming on her face as Eve stands up and almost stumbles into the coffee table.</p><p>"Pfft. You wouldn't be able to. You're just as tired as I am."</p><p>Without responding verbally, Villanelle grabs Eve and asks her to hold on tight, shushing her as she squeals into her ear in surprise.</p><p>"You know how much I enjoy proving people wrong. Especially my disbelieving wife."</p><p>Seconds later, Villanelle is carrying Eve into the guest bedroom they always stay in and shutting the door behind her.</p><p>"You are bad," Eve says, whispering into Villanelle's ear and pulling her down onto the bed.</p><p>"How bad?," Villanelle growls softly, bending forward and catching Eve's lips between her own, preventing her from answering.</p><p>"Hmmm," Eve replies, hands sliding beneath Villanelle's sweatshirt and motioning for her to remove it.</p><p>"Really?! I thought someone said they needed a four week abstinence period from sex...," Villanelle whispers into Eve's ear, all too eager to obey her insistent demand.</p><p>"That was before I took a nap. I'm rested now," Eve replies, pulling Villanelle's right nipple into her mouth unexpectedly and almost causing Villanelle to collapse over her body. </p><p>"Thank God," Villanelle laughs, flipping Eve onto her back and making her yelp. </p><p>"You're not so tired after your nap either, huh?," Eve grunts as her head hits the pillow and Villanelle shoots her a familiar predatory smile.</p><p>"For my favorite activity with my favorite person? Never."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of the love on this particular piece. Wasn't expecting to write multiple chapters but your kudos and comments incentivized me to come up with eight. I appreciate you. Take care, xx.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve tops Villanelle and Daddy V emerges</p><p>Or,</p><p>Eve and Villanelle are switches for each other and you can't convince me otherwise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! This fic wasn't finished. I was feeling inspired to do a fast write and this is what emerged. I hope you enjoy;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle rapidly removes Eve's shirt and bra and tosses them aside, making Eve gasp in faux shock at her hastiness.</p><p>"Come here," Eve demands, curling her index finger in a come hither motion.</p><p>Villanelle crawls up the bed and easily slots her thigh between Eve's legs. Eve looks down, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Aren't we going to remove our pants?," she asks Villanelle as Villanelle starts to slowly grind against her, her lips tracing a path from her collarbone to below her right earlobe which she playfully nibbles.</p><p>Villanelle shakes her head as she nuzzles it into Eve's neck and sucks on her pulse point.</p><p>Eve's eyes close as Villanelle continues to move her thigh between Eve's legs, feeling the growing wetness there.</p><p>"Were you saying something?," Villanelle asks, smiling into Eve's mouth before kissing her again.</p><p>Eve shakes her head from left to right, placing her hands on the headboard and swearing below her breath as Villanelle's movements begin to speed up.</p><p>"You're so wet for me," Villanelle huskily breathes into Eve's ear, her fingers scratching the nape of Eve's neck before tugging at her hair. "Open your eyes."</p><p>Eve's eyes fly open and she pulls Villanelle's lips between her own, biting down on her bottom one and making Villanelle groan.</p><p>"Do you think you're going to last?," Eve asks before sliding her legs around Villanelle's waist, pushing off from the headboard and flipping a surprised Villanelle onto her back.</p><p>Villanelle squeals when her head hits the pillow and looks up to see Eve's devilish grin dancing on her lips. Eve leans forward and whispers into Villanelle's ear: "Do you still want to keep your pants on?"</p><p>Before giving Villanelle the chance to reply, Eve moves down Villanelle's body and squeezes the underside of Villanelle's breasts with her hands as her tongue circles the erect nipples, flicking over each one and making Villanelle gasp.</p><p>Villanelle curses in Russian, her hips jerking beneath the tight grip of Eve's thighs. Her hands reach for Eve's hair and she wraps her fingers in between the curls as Eve continues to lick and suck on her nipples. When Eve lifts her head and gives Villanelle that look, Villanelle knows she's done for.</p><p>Seconds later, Eve is unbuttoning and unzipping Villanelle's pants and kissing her through her underwear.</p><p>"FUCK, Eve!," Villanelle shouts, her hands instinctively clenching around the back of Eve's head as Eve presses her lips to the thin waistband of her panties, pulling it off of her skin with her teeth. She swiftly slides the tip of her tongue against Villanelle's skin and traces a path below the waistband.</p><p>Villanelle curses again and one hand grips the back of Eve's neck tightly as her other hand reaches for her panties. </p><p>"What do you want?," Eve asks, her eyes dark, hair messy, and chest heaving as she looks up at Villanelle from her position between her legs.</p><p>"Get these off of me, right now," Villanelle growls, pupils blown, skin flushed, and body thrumming with desire.</p><p>Eve yanks Villanelle's underwear off, throwing it on the floor. Villanelle greedily grabs at her head, pulling it closer into her once Eve returns to her original position. She moans as Eve slowly runs her tongue between her legs and purses her lips around her throbbing clit, sucking gently. Eve moans at the reaction Villanelle gives when Villanelle thrusts into her mouth, the muscles in her abdomen clenching as her back arches slightly off the mattress.</p><p>"You taste so good, baby," Eve moans, pressing soft kisses to the insides of Villanelle's thighs and licking up the slickness staining her skin. Villanelle nods, eyes half-closed, pushing Eve's head into her body. Eve skillfully dips her tongue into Villanelle again and swipes over her clit with her thumb, holding it there. Seconds later, she is coaxing Villanelle into coming, which she does unusually fast.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Villanelle groans apologetically, lifting her head off the pillow to meet Eve's lips when Eve crawls back up her body and flops down next to her, panting, her lips and chin soaked.</p><p>"For what? I got what I wanted," Eve laughs, licking her lips and returning Villanelle's hungry kiss.</p><p>"You are so bad. Maybe you deserve to wear that Daddy sweatshirt, hm?," Villanelle smiles, licking herself from Eve's skin and whimpering into her mouth as her arousal hits her again in the bottom of her stomach.</p><p>"Punish me then, daddy," Eve purrs, knowing what she just set herself up for.</p><p>"I'm going to," Villanelle murmurs before removing Eve's pants and soaked panties. </p><p>Grabbing Eve's shirt from the floor, she ties it around Eve's eyes and bends forward, her lips hovering above her left ear: "What's the safe word?"</p><p>"Bus," Eve mumbles, her hips twitching instinctively at the feel of Villanelle's low voice thrumming against her temple as Villanelle steps back and presses a kiss there.</p><p>"Good girl. You already came once, didn't you?"</p><p>Eve nods.</p><p>"You're not going to come until I do. Understood?"</p><p>Eve nods again. She hears Villanelle turn from the bed to rummage around in her bag. The second she hears the sounds of Villanelle buckling the strap-on harness she loves so much, Eve shivers in anticipation.</p><p>"Fuck me," Eve whispers aloud and Villanelle grins when she gets back onto the bed.</p><p>"I'm about to," Villanelle smirks, straddling Eve.</p><p>"Asshole," Eve blurts out.</p><p>"Yes, your asshole, the one you love so much," Villanelle states, leaning forward to kiss Eve.</p><p>"Mmmm," Eve replies, wrists chafing together when Villanelle leans back and teases her entrance with the tip of her cock.</p><p>"Can I touch you?," Eve asks, voice shaky.</p><p>"Not yet. Are you sure you're not tired?"</p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p>"Good. This is going to be a long night then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter inspired by "Little Red Corvette."</p><p>This live version is beautiful: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv1MCqWbzuA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>